


Giving Puck Away

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, F/F, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana will let Puck go, but only if she gets to choose who he's allowed to be with</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Puck Away

**Author's Note:**

> for [ this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/1414.html?thread=5000326#t5000326) on the Glee Kink Meme

Santana latches onto Puck's ear and drags him under the stairwell.

"Ouch, bitch, that hurts!" Puck complains.

"You're gonna hurt a lot worse if I catch you with her again," Santana threatens. "I'll cut things off you and wear them for a necklace."

He knows about her knives, so he has to know the threat is real.

Puck smirks and grabs her hips. "Ready for another ride on the Puckerman express?"

Santana hits him hard in the center of his chest. "No, asshole. I'm with Brit."

A puzzled expression settles over his face. "Okay, I'll leave Mercedes alone and go find someone else if you won't put out."

"The hell you will."

"Okay, what the fuck? You won't let me have you, and you'll cut me if I have someone else?"

"Exactly," she answers, pleased that he's finally getting the picture. She keeps what she takes.

"That's not fair!" he whines. "What the fuck am I supposed to do? I'll go crazy if I don't get to stick my meat in someone."

She rolls her eyes. He's such a drama queen when his dick is involved. But maybe he has a point. Santana considers her options. No way is she giving up control of such a fine piece of ass, but she's got no particular interest in sleeping with him again. Perhaps she can have it both ways . . . keep his teenaged hormones sated, but keep him in thrall to her. Power is power, after all.

Santana grins. "I'll let you fuck someone that I pick out for you."

"What?"

"I say who you can have. You get that person and that person only. Anyone else and I carry out my threats."

"No fucking way. You'll choose some troll."

She has a vision of wide innocent eyes paired with an even wider mouth that's just made for sin. Perfect.

"No, I promise I'll pick a person you'll want. But the thing is . . ." she pokes his chest, using just enough of her sharply tipped nails to get her point across, "you really don't have any choice."

He swallows, his eyes going wide. "So I either do it your way or my dick falls off from lack of use?"

"Exactly," she purrs.

"Fine."

&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;

Santana adjusts the towel under Brittany's hips and then pushes the other girl's legs a little wider so that Brit's lips part slightly. Santana dips her fingers into the shaving gel and gently spreads it around Brittany's soft skin. Her bush is blond and fine, and Santana doesn't really mind it, but Brittany likes it shaved and Santana likes pampering her. She places a little kiss on the tip of the girl's clit, which is just starting to swell, before she picks up the razor.

"I think it's time we did a good deed," Santana says as she moves the blade carefully over Brittany's sensitive skin.

"A good deed?" Brittany questions, her breath hitching a little as Santana tugs on her labia to get a good angle.

Santana smiles and dips her pinky into Brittany's warmth, finding the beginnings of gathering moisture.

"You know how you feel after I make you come, babydoll? All happy and relaxed and nothing ever bothers you, not even tests?"

Brittany whimpers and spreads her legs wider, planting her feet on the bed. "Ye . . .ah?"

Santana rewards her for her pliability by taking her clit in her mouth and giving it a hard suck with a little bit of teeth. Brittany's flavor and scent flood the area, and Santana hurries up the shaving job so she can lick it up without getting a mouthful of shaving gel. She sits back on her heels and picks up a washcloth from the bowl of warm water that she left by the bed. She wrings it out and then presses the heated material to Brittany's freshly shaved areas, soothing any possible razor burn.

"There's someone in Glee who might benefit from the same thing," Santana continues the conversation, not worried about Brit keeping up.

"Who?"

"Kurt. A few orgasms might settle him down, don't you think?"

Santana removes the washcloth, dropping it back in the bowl. She leans down and blows softly across Brittany's freshly exposed skin. Her girl shivers, her inner folds becoming shiny with wetness.

"I tried . . . remember? He says he doesn't like girls that way."

"I know. I didn't mean us."

"Then who?"

"Puck."

"Puck?" Brittany props herself up on her elbows, looking doubtful. "Puck hates Kurt."

"No he doesn't," Santana says confidently. She knows hatred, and Puck and Kurt might play at it, but they don't really feel that way.

"Kurt's nice," Brittany protests. "I don't want him to get hurt."

"He won't, sweetie. We'll make sure Puck behaves. Will you help me?"

She doesn't bother explaining to Brit that Puck's already highly motivated to take good care of the only piece of ass he's going to be allowed to have for the rest of his high school career.

"Okay," Brittany says.

Santana leans over, flickering her tongue quickly over Brittany's folds before settling down to drive her girlfriend over the edge. Brit's fluids drench Santana's chin as she comes, but Santana doesn't let up, pushing her further and further until Brittany is a limp and trembling mess.

&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;

"What are we doing here?" Puck asks.

"Meeting your new lover," Santana answers.

"Why here?"

Santana has many reasons for her choice of the scene, among them the large size of Brittany's room with its large four poster bed and big easy chair in the corner, plus the attached bath. Not to mention that there's less likelihood of Kurt totally bolting in Brit's bedroom as opposed to hers.

She keeps all that to herself and merely says, "Brit's friends with this person, so I figured this was easier."

Suspicion darkens Puck's face. "If it's Becky, I'll kill you."

Santana laughs. "No. I promise . . . it's someone you want."

"Then who?"

Shaking a finger at him, Santana says, "Nope, stud. This is a delicate negotiation. I'm not letting you screw this up."

"What?"

"Take your shirt off," she orders, pulling out Brittany's desk chair. "Then sit."

"You're such a bitch," he grumbles, but complies, skimming his t-shirt off and draping it over the back of the chair. "Now what?"

She wraps the scarf, which she's already woven through the rungs, around his wrists. Giving them a couple tugs to make sure he's secure, she ties off the ends. She expects him to struggle, but when she comes back around and picks up the next scarf, he merely looks intrigued.

"What's going on?"

He seems calm and willing to listen, so she kneels in front of him. "I'm trying to do something nice for you, but I'm not going to let you and your thoughtless mouth ruin it."

"Nice?" he snort, disbelief clear in his tone.

"I know what you want better than you do. I've seen it. Do you trust me?"

After a moment, he says, "No. But I'm curious. And I'm a badass. I can take anything you can dish."

"Good enough," she replies, leaning up to push the scarf into his mouth. She ties another one around his head to keep it in place, which stretches his lips open wide, making him look pleasantly helpless. She presses a quick kiss to his dry lips and then gets out the tray of supplies that she put under the bed earlier, placing it on the table out of his sight line. Lube, dildos, cuffs, a selection of cock rings, condoms, although she suspects they won't be used. She shrugs. She wants this to work, so she'll provide whatever it takes to make both parties comfortable.

Not a moment too soon, because the sound of the front door opening reaches her ears and then footsteps coming up the stairs. Two light voices, giggling happily. She keeps her eyes on Puck as Kurt and Brittany walk into the room. She sees the moment that Puck understands her plans. She smirks at the evidence that he's going commando again and also that he dressed left that morning.

When Santana finally looks up at Kurt, he's stopped just inside the door, his expressive eyes wider than usual.

"Brittany? What is this? I thought you wanted to practice a new up-do?"

Brittany bounces, clapping her hands. "We got you a present!"

Kurt's mouth drops open and Santana stands up.

"Let me explain, Kurt. Puck is sort of a handful, and I can't keep him on a leash and look after Brittany at the same time. So I want you to take over for me."

"With Puck?" Kurt asks.

"Of course." Although she can see where he might wonder, after Brit's previous attempts to seduce him.

"I'm afraid I still don't understand," Kurt says, his voice a little high and squeaky.

"Puck has agreed to be with whoever I pick out for him for the rest of high school. I chose you."

"Me? Why?"

"Because you're almost as big a bitch as I am. I'm sure you can handle him."

"But Puck . . ."

"He's hot, right? Look at him."

"Well, yes, but . . ." Kurt sighs, putting a hand to his forehead dramatically. "Me . . . and Puck. Who is straight. Why would he agree?"

"Because he wants you," Santana says. She watches Puck's face and she doesn't see any denial there. She mentally high fives herself for her awesome people-reading skills.

"Then why is he like that? Tied up."

"Like Brit says . . . he's your present. We had to wrap him up properly." She pulls out one of the files she had left on the desk and hands it to Kurt. "Here's his background check."

Santana takes a seat next to Brittany on the bed and wraps her arms around her girlfriend. They watch Kurt.

He's staring at the papers in his hand. "This isn't my business."

"Do you want a summary?" Santana asks. "It's all in there . . . blood tests, latest physical, credit score."

"You ran his credit score?"

"Sure. I did the same for you. Can't turn my boy over to a loser. He's clean, by the way. And so are you."

Kurt has his hand on his face again. "I'm not going to ask how you managed that."

"Then don't," Santana says, getting tired of the conversation. "There he is. All yours. Take him . . . do whatever you want with him. All the supplies you need are on the table behind him."

"I don't think . . ."

"Do you need ideas, Kurt?" Brittany asks. "We can help."

"You could ride him . . . or fuck his face," Santana suggests. "He can't stop you."

"No!" Kurt shouts. "Not like this."

He puts the file down and stands in front of Puck, staring down at him. Santana holds her breath, knowing that she can't force this. Kurt has to make his own decision. Going around to the back of the chair, Kurt kneels down and works the knots around Puck's wrists. When Puck is free, Santana expects him to rip the gag out and blow everything, but he keeps his hands dangling beside the chair.

Kurt's hands tremble as he pulls the gag out of Puck's mouth and drops the scarf on the floor. Puck licks his dry lips, but doesn't say anything. Santana is impressed. He must want Kurt more than even she realized.

Kurt steps around to the front of the chair. The expression on his face makes him look like he's staring down a lion, but he doesn't retreat.

"Puck? I don't pretend to know what the hell this is, but if you really do want me . . . I've never considered you as potential partner, but I don't object," he finishes shyly.

Santana figures that's as far as he's willing to go without some input from Puck. Which he's about to get, if she's any judge of Puck's body language. She tugs on Brittany's hand and guides her girlfriend over to the big chair in the corner. Santana reaches under her skirt and pulls her panties off, grinning when Brittany does the same. They get comfortable, fingers moving idly.

"Want you?" Puck is saying. His hands move then, quick as lightening, pulling Kurt down to sprawl over his lap, straddling him. "Fuck yeah."

He hesitates, as though he's giving Kurt a chance to escape, but a delicate flush spreads over Kurt's cheeks and his eyes are full of want. Puck finally closes the distance between their mouths, his lips taking Kurt's, teaching him to open up. Kurt freezes for a moment, but Santana can see his instant of surrender as he wraps his arms around Puck's shoulders. Their tongues tangle and their lips work as they let their mouths finally erase years of misunderstandings.

They break the kiss, staring at each other. Kurt whimpers and then rolls his hips, pressing down. Puck sucks in a harsh breath and then his fingers work at Kurt's many buttons and ties. Finally, he slips the vest and shirt off Kurt's shoulder, leaving him naked from the waist up. They halt again, both of them panting raggedly, and then Puck touches Kurt's fragile pink nipples, rolling them in his calloused fingers. Kurt arches his back, pressing into the contact. His hands slide down Puck's arms and then drift across his chest. When he encounters Puck's nipple ring, he falters, staring in fascination as he twists the bit of metal enclosed by sensitive flesh. Puck bucks his hips up into Kurt, growling something.

He cups Kurt's face, forcing the other boy to look at him. "Kurt . . ." he pants. "Are you a virgin?"

"Yes," Kurt answers, but his chin lifts and his voice is full of pride and defiance. Holy fuck, Santana thinks, they're perfect for each other.

Puck surges out of the chair, taking Kurt with him, legs wrapped around Puck's waist. He moves to the bed, lowering Kurt to the comforter. They waste no time getting busy as they wrestle Kurt's tight jeans off of him and then Puck steps back to get rid of his own. He picks up the lube where Santana left it as he gets back on the bed.

Kurt opens his legs and then the two boys are skin to skin . . . Kurt's paleness glowing against Puck's darker complexion. Puck ravishes Kurt's mouth and Kurt digs his heels into the back of Puck's thighs. They undulate on the bed, bodies moving in instinctive rhythms, lips drifting over naked skin. Kurt may be a newbie to the sex thing, but Santana has to admit that he learns fast. He discovers Puck's hot spots without much trouble.

"They're pretty together," Brittany whispers in Santana's ear, thrusting up against Santana's fingers.

"Hell yeah," Santana agrees. Brittany tilts her head for a kiss and Santana obliges.

"Wanna fuck you, Kurt," Puck rasps and Santana nearly doesn't recognize his ravaged voice. "Can I?"

"Oh, Noah. Please. Yes," Kurt answers, his own voice gone deeper – unmistakably male.

They slow down, then and Puck leans back, groping for the lube. Santana can't see exactly what he's doing because his thigh is in the way, but Kurt gasps, his fingers going white where he's gripping Puck's shoulders. The two boys lock gazes, their eyes never leaving each other's while Puck works Kurt open. Santana can see clearly as wonder and delight chase themselves across Kurt's face as Puck probes him. Puck, on the other hand, has a tender smile on his lips as he watches Kurt come apart.

"More," Kurt pants, tilting his head back and arching his pelvis up, offering himself.

Puck leans down and kisses him softly, and then sits back on his knees. He picks up the lube again and Santana watches avidly as he slicks his reddened cock. She approves, knowing that the effort she spent getting their medical records hasn't been wasted. Puck drapes Kurt's knees over his forearms and pushes back to bring Kurt's hole up to the right angle. Kurt grips the comforter and pants softly as Puck pushes into him. The curve of Kurt's ass prevents Santana's view of the actual penetration, but she can see as Puck's dick slowly disappears between those pert cheeks.

Sweat gathers and drips from Puck's face as he waits, but Kurt squirms impatiently. "Now, Noah," he demands.

Santana recognizes the rhythm Puck sets . . . not too slow and not too fast, guaranteed to get everybody off. She moves her fingers in Brittany with the same rhythm. Brit whimpers and Santana puts her free hand over the girl's mouth. No way she's reminding the boys that they're watching. This show is too good to miss.

Kurt is using every muscle in his flexible body to meet Puck's thrusts, his vocalizations getting louder by the second. Puck adjusts their angle, pressing Kurt's legs up further. His muscles pop as he churns his hips into the boy below him. Kurt lets go of the comforter to get a hand on his dick, which is a better size than Santana predicted. She wonders if Puck will ever let him top. And if he'll let her watch again.

Brittany comes with a flutter of slick muscle squeezing her fingers. Santana rubs another orgasm out of her before she pushes Brittany to the floor. She opens her legs and presses Brittany's face against her sopping wet pussy. Brittany doesn't need any more encouragement, licking enthusiastically. Santana leans back in the chair, determined to make it last, pushing herself to the edge of orgasm and then pulling back.

On the bed, Kurt screams, "Noah!" as his body spasms, sending spurts of white come all over his torso. Puck slows down, riding him through his climax. When Kurt's dick stops jumping, Puck moves again, faster now. He doesn't take long, snapping his hips forward and coming with a grunt as his cock drives into Kurt.

Both boys seem to hang there a moment, and then Puck collapses even as Kurt wraps his arms around him and drags him down. Santana hates the feel of Puck's weight on her when they've done that, but Kurt seems to like it. Santana closes her eyes and gives in to the feeling that Brittany is creating. She bites her lip as she comes, not willing to make enough noise to pull Puck and Kurt out of their little bubble of rapture.

She pulls Brittany back into the chair and they cuddle. The boys are trading smiles and soft kisses, fingers still moving over skin as though they can't get enough of each other. Puck pulls out eventually, his hands moving between Kurt's legs.

"Okay?" he asks.

"Never better," Kurt says, his voice sated and languid. He keeps his legs around Puck. His pale skin is flushed pink and his hair is in disarray like Santana's never seen it before. He's oddly attractive like this . . . loose limbed and fucked out.

They keep kissing, lipping at each other and smiling sappily. Kurt is a sneaky little slut, though, because he ducks his head down and pulls the nipple ring into his mouth, biting and twisting. Pucks responds by raking his teeth down the sensitive cords of Kurt's neck. The kisses become more intense after that and soon the two boys are rocking against each other again.

Puck pulls away finally, rolling Kurt to his side and curling up behind him. Lucky for him, Puck chose to turn them in Santana's direction, although she's pretty sure that they've totally forgotten about her and Brit. She settles in for another show.

Puck slips his arm under Kurt, twining their fingers together. He lifts Kurt's leg and drapes it over his hip, leaving Kurt spread wide open. Santana has a perfect view this time. Kurt is wet from before and Puck slides in unhurriedly until his balls are snugged up behind Kurt's. The boy turns his head and they kiss, rocking slowly together.

When they pull apart, they open their eyes, staring straight at Santana. Their rhythm stutters for a moment and she smiles triumphantly. Puck breaks her gaze finally, nibbling on Kurt's ear and after a moment, the other boy closes his eyes, shutting her out and losing himself in the pleasure of joining his body with Puck's.

She's okay with that. Santana has seen plenty of Lima losers in her life and she's known for a long time that Kurt isn't one of them. That boy has always had a fabulous future written all over him. Puck, on the other hand, could have gone either way. Now that his fierceness and his protectiveness have a suitable target, thanks to her, she figures that he's not headed to Loserville either. Someday, when they both are in a position to pay her back, she'll call in this debt.

Puck wraps his hand around Kurt's dick, stripping him slowly and swirling his fingers over the tip where the boy is leaking profusely. Kurt is wailing again, evidently forgetting his audience as Puck slowly fucks him into another blissful orgasm.

They're both shooting stars on their way out of Lima and Santana can't wait to see how far they'll go.


End file.
